


Я не это имел в виду

by kiwilly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Awkwardness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilly/pseuds/kiwilly
Summary: - Ребёнок неожиданность, джин, всё это! Теперь я лишь одного прошу от жизни - чтобы она спровадила тебя подальше от меня.Геральт пытается извиниться.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I didn't mean it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927406) by [Erisandmira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisandmira/pseuds/Erisandmira). 



\- Чёрт подери, Лютик! Почему каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь по уши в дерьме, ты накидываешь сверху?

\- Ты... Т-ты сейчас не прав... - в глазах юноши мелькнула смесь боли и озадаченности.

Геральт не позволил ему договорить - просто не мог позволить; гнев, бушующий в груди, нуждался в выходе. Ведьмак нацелил его на единственного человека, который все еще был рядом. На единственного человека, который _всегда_ был рядом.

\- Ребёнок неожиданность, джин, всё это! Теперь я лишь одного прошу от жизни - чтобы она спровадила тебя подальше от меня.

Слова слетели с губ обжигающим пламенем, ранящим Геральта так же сильно как и того, кому они предназначались. Мужчина резко отвернулся, не желая видеть какой эффект его злоба оказала на мальчишку.

Некоторое время они оба стояли в ошеломлённом молчании. Как будто думали, что если не будут говорить и двигаться, время повернётся вспять и сотрёт все резкие слова, отравляющие воздух между ними.

Когда Лютик наконец заговорил, голос его звучал нехарактерно тихо.

\- Ясно, эм... Ну, ладно. Я от других узнаю, чем всё закончилось.

Геральт не осмелился озвучить свои мысли снова, они все ещё были заражены яростью, порождённой болью и грустью. Ему нужно было успокоиться и подавить беспомощность, разъедающую внутренности.

\- Удачи, Геральт, - произнёс Лютик - притихший, не похожий на того Лютика, которого ведьмак так хорошо знал, - и ушёл, оставляя мужчину наедине с его ненавистью.

  
Дурацкое чувство. Желание кричать из-за разбитого сердца - видеть как бард уходит просто невыносимо.

Но Геральт не произносит ни слова.

✷ ✷ ✷

Геральту потребовалось две недели, чтобы отыскать Лютика снова. Не потому, что барда трудно отследить, а скорее из-за того, что все инстинкты мужчины были против этих самых поисков. Ведьмаки не делают перерывов в охоте на монстров, потому что ранили чьи-то чувства. Геральт из Ривии не теряет сна из-за заботы о каких-то там бардах (ну, разве что, из-за заботы об одном конкретном). Но после многих ночей борьбы со своей совестью он решил, что так больше не может продолжаться.

Поиски привели его в переполненную таверну, что весьма предсказуемо. Почти каждый стол был занят, а само помещение забито стоячими посетителями. Быстрый осмотр зала дал Геральту понять, что клиентура представлена людьми разного сорта: моряки, рыцари, торговцы и, похоже, путешественники из северных и южных областей. Через низкий дверной проём он видел нескольких гномов, разливающих эль возле кормушек и столбов для лошадей.

Он вошёл в помещение, расталкивая сонных пьяниц, то и дело осматриваясь по сторонам, пока наконец не настиг свою цель. Привлекающая внимание манера поведения Лютика значительно облегчила задачу. Глубоко в душе Геральт готов был признать, что его восхищала способность барда выглядеть неотразимо в помещении, полном жутких мужланов, соревнующихся в масштабах своего идиотизма.

Стоя на шатком стуле с одной ногой закинутой на грязный стол и с излюбленной лютней в руках, Лютик, очевидно пьяный, играл слегка ускоренную версию баллады «Любовь это». Его голос, как и всегда, был ровным и разлетался по залу печальными нотками. Тусклая лампа таверны освещала молодого человека, делая его тёмные волосы иссиня чёрными, а кожу ещё более бледной.

В который раз за время их знакомства, Геральт отметил насколько маленьким на самом деле является Лютик. Или, может быть, "худой" более подходящее слово? В парнишке было что-то почти симпатичное, мягкость, подчеркивающая каждый его изгиб, и деликатность, определяющая его черты. Не говоря уже о тех ярких нарядах, обтягивающих тело, словно вторая кожа. Было очевидно, что Лютик хотел, чтобы на него обращали внимание, чтобы им восхищались. Как бы там ни было, игнорировать этого человека сейчас казалось задачей непосильной, несмотря на то, что во все предыдущие разы Геральт справлялся на отлично.

_Скажи хоть что-то_   
_Не молчи украдкой._   
_Ей бы хватило твоей речи краткой,_   
_Чтобы понять_   
_Что сделала не так._   
_И кто из вас двоих теперь дурак?_

Через один аккорд, один удар сердца, Лютик поднял на него глаза и Геральт мог поклясться, что увидел в них нечто совсем не похожее на ожидаемые удивление и гнев. Через секунду бард отвёл взгляд, как будто ведьмака и вовсе не существовало. В привычной манере, он переставил ногу чуть в сторону и резко отвернулся от старого знакомого, продолжая играть свою песню. В результате неловкого движения он покачнулся и пару раз взмахнул руками, восстанавливая равновесие и тихо возмущаясь себе под нос.

Геральт недовольно покачал головой, раздраженный этим детским представлением. Интересно, бард представляет насколько нелепо сейчас выглядит?

Когда молодой человек наконец выпрямил спину и продолжил исполнение, раздражение Геральта переросло в нечто более масштабное.

\- Лютик, - сказал он, достаточно громко для того, чтобы значительная часть слушателей переключила своё внимание на него.

Бард принялся петь ещё громче.

Что ж, ладно. У Геральта есть другие способы привлечь его внимание.

\- Любви нет, любовь больше не... Эй! Отпусти меня! - закричал Лютик, когда ведьмак потянул его на себя, и принялся вырываться из хватки знакомого. Геральт держал его очень крепко, но стоит признать, что внешность музыканта весьма обманчива - сил у него намного больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

\- Успокойся, - злобно прорычал Геральт, - Я просто хочу поговорить.

\- Я просто хочу поговорить, - насмешливо протянул бард, упираясь руками в грудь мужчины, - Это что-то новенькое. Я думал хмыканье и пыхтение - максимум твоих коммуникативных способностей.

Геральт едва ли сдержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Он проделал весь этот пусть ради извинений и сейчас подавил волну облегчения, увидев, что даже смертельно обиженный Лютик ведёт себя как... Как Лютик, иначе не скажешь.

\- Эй, ребята! Этот... Этот Ведьмак похищает меня, вы что, ослепли? Неужели вы, добропорядочные граждане, позволите этому случиться? - музыкант состроил наиболее невинное лицо, пытаясь подкупить неблагодарную публику своей очаровательностью. Не впечатлённый истерикой, Геральт обернулся на толпу зевак, словно бросая им вызов - _только посмейте вмешаться_.

Лютик воспользовался моментом, чтобы стукнуть его лютней по голове.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ох, чертово дерь... - едва успел проговорить Лютик, прежде чем его снова стошнило, - За что? Господи, за что?

Равнодушно рассматривая мрачные двухэтажные здания, возвышающиеся по обе стороны от аллеи, по которой они шли, Геральт задавался тем же самым вопросом. Они отошли от таверны всего на пару метров и, не с того ни с сего, Лютика начало тошнить, как больную кошку.

Ведьмаку хватило одного взгляда, чтобы узнать всё о рационе молодого человека за последние несколько дней: рыба и много, _очень_ много эля.

Два, три шага, и бард снова согнулся пополам в приступе рвоты.

Острое зловоние проникло в ноздри Геральта, когда он опустился на колени, рядом со спутником. Он неуверенно поднял руку, намереваясь утешительно коснуться плеча парнишки, но вовремя остановил себя, замерев в паре дюймов. Сокращение этого расстояния не должно было казаться настолько пугающей перспективой, но Геральт не двигался, словно парализованный, как беззащитная жертва перед диким зверем.

Инициировать физический контакт было намного легче, когда речь шла о насилии и самозащите. Или о сексе. Геральт хотел бы, чтобы его трахнул кто-то, кроме жизни, которая явно пристрастилась к этому действу. В любом случае, осторожно поглаживая плечо Лютика, он чувствовал бы себя слишком смущ... Неправильно.

Подойдя чуть ближе, Геральт почти ощутил тепло, исходящее от тела музыканта.

Ему нужно лишь немного подвинуть руку...

В конце концов, инициативы мужчины не потребовалось, поскольку обессиленный Лютик откинулся назад, грохнувшись прямо в руки Геральта.

Бард моргнул, как будто удивленный внезапным близким контактом, ярко-голубые глаза зыркнули в сторону, прежде чем их обладателя снова стошнило струёй желчи прямо на одежду ведьмака. Вонючее вещество просочилось в отворот штанов и попало на ботинки.

Геральт хмыкнул.

\- Серьёзно, Лютик?

Молодой человек чуть повернул голову, теперь уже полностью облокачиваясь на мужчину, и ответил с легким негодованием:

\- Что? Это не приносит мне никакого удовольствия. Пф, "серьёзно, Лютик"? Серьёзно, Геральт! Мои внутренности не прекратят насильственно сокращаться только из-за того, что это оскорбляет достоинство Великого Белого Волка, - он замолчал на секунду, переводя дыхание, - Мало того, что я сижу перед тобой весь грязный и отвратительный, так ты ещё и претензии предъявляешь! «Серьёзно, Лютик?», как насчет того, чтобы сказать «бедный Лютик» или «я принесу тебе воды, Лютик»?

\- Ты улыбнулся, прежде чем тебя стошнило на мою одежду, - обвинительно пробурчал Геральт.

\- Клевета! Вообще ты сломал мою лютню и...

\- Я? Ты разбил её о моё плечо! - мужчина театрально коснулся ушибленной части тела; после представления Лютика в таверне это меньшее, что он мог сделать, чтобы продемонстрировать своё негодование. Естественно, какая-то там лютня не принесла ему и малейшей доли ущерба.

Ведьмак надеялся, что его взгляд передал насколько нелепым было то, свидетелем чего посчастливилось стать ему и кучке пьяных посетителей таверны.

Синие глаза потемнели, столкнувшись со взглядом старшего мужчины, и Лютик не спешил прерывать зрительный контакт, бормоча что-то подозрительно похожее на "тупые мускулы, чёртовы ведьмаки".

Геральту стало не по себе, как и несколько мгновений назад - как будто что-то снова зависло в воздухе между ними.

Немного погодя, Лютик отвел взгляд. Его рот скривился в подобие улыбки.

\- Наверное, ты прав... Я, эм. Это действительно моя вина.

Геральт в очередной раз проклинал себя за редкие взаимодействия с людьми. Он чувствовал себя неправильным, менее человечным, чем собеседник, и это угнетало, потому что в этот самый момент он очень хотел быть полезным.

_Лучше не связываться со всем этим_ , подумал Геральт, _я не создан для того, чтобы быть с кем-то._

Но разве он не прошел весь этот путь, потому что решил, что пора попробовать? Предложить Лютику всё, что у него есть, даже если это меньше, чем бард заслуживает.

Прежде чем он смог справиться с мыслями и чувствами, бушующими внутри, молодой человек поднялся на ноги. В этот раз улыбка на его губах была чуть более убедительной, чем предыдущая.

\- Что ж… Ладно, - сказал Лютик, и в какой-то жуткий момент мужчина испугался, что он скажет «Увидимся, Геральт» и снова уйдет.

\- Подожди, - торопливо выдал ведьмак. Просьба прозвучала ещё более нелепо, чем он ожидал.

Лютик часто говорил слишком быстро, перепрыгивая с одной темы на другую, отвечая за Геральта, если он думал слишком долго. Прямо сейчас ему нужно было чуть больше времени на формулировку того, что он хотел сказать; больше времени на то, чтобы взять себя в руки и преодолеть сомнения и растерянность.

Стоя в луже собственной рвоты, покрытый потом и желчью, стекающими с подбородка, Лютик выглядел просто ужасно. Очевидно, это смущало его, но уходить музыкант не спешил. Он смотрел куда-то под ноги, размышляя о чём-то очевидно важном, с лёгким румянцем на щеках. Геральт не смог упустить из виду то, как лунный свет освещал бледную кожу.

\- Жду, - наконец прошептал Лютик, так тихо, что Геральт едва услышал это. Сейчас или никогда, подумал он, отводя взгляд.

\- Я пришел сюда, чтобы извиниться.

Тишина была ответом на его заявление, и ведьмак почувствовал себя глупо, неловко и неправильно. Он представлял всё иначе. Запах рвоты все еще витал в воздухе, Лютик был пьян, а Геральт слишком напуган, чтобы продолжать. Несколько мгновений они стояли в тишине. Глаза воина метались из стороны в сторону, под внимательным взглядом Лютика.

\- Планируешь сделать это сейчас или просто предупреждаешь, что когда-то это точно произойдёт? - сказал бард, едва заметно улыбнувшись уголками губ.

Мягкое ворчание сорвалось с губ Геральта, и шатен закатил глаза от этого звука. Он попытался уйти, но пошатнулся и упал бы, если бы Геральт не подхватил его, вовремя сообразив. Под ладонями Геральта талия Лютика казалась невозможно стройной и мягкой. Молодой человек вздрогнул, дыхание его сбилось. Ведьмак увидел, как забегали его глаза, и едва справился с желанием пропустить тёмные пряди, обрамляющие лицо паренька, сквозь пальцы.

\- То, что я сказал в тот день... Я не хотел, - произнёс мужчина, - Прости меня.

Ветер, несущий грязь и вонь, вздымался и вихрился вокруг них. Где-то вдалеке заиграла музыка.

Лютик внимательно наблюдал за мужчиной, выражение его лица было абсолютно нечитаемым.

\- Ты был расстроен.

\- Но это не давало мне права обижать тебя, верно? - неуверенно спросил Геральт, смущенный равнодушием Лютика.

\- Что тебя расстроило? - не отступая от своего настроения, пробубнил музыкант.

Он спросил это так, будто простил бы ведьмаку все грехи, если бы тот рассказал о том, что творится в его голове.

Геральт не смог придумать удовлетворительный ответ и погряз в необъятном отчаянии, окончательно запутавшись в своих мыслях.

\- У меня был тяжёлый день, - в конце концов сказал он. Синие глаза продолжали изучать его, сверкая молчаливым обвинением.

\- Из-за того, что она ушла?

Геральт почти вздрогнул от этого упоминания, и Лютик понял, что попал в яблочко. Он наклонился ближе, нос почти коснулся носа Геральта. В его голосе было что-то хрупкое и одновременно раздражённое, когда он спросил:

\- Ты её любишь?

И снова, Геральт не нашёлся что ответить. Волны эмоций, слишком много всего, чтобы ведьмак успел их уловить, прошли по лицу Лютика.

Печаль для бардов всегда была чем-то чрезмерно мелодраматичным. Насыщенная постоянными жалобами, ужасными песнями и театральными постановками.

Но печаль Лютика была покорной, что стало для Геральта абсолютной неожиданностью.

С грустной улыбкой на губах юноша сказал:

\- Ну да... Хах, конечно. Иначе и быть не может. 

И отстранился, унося с собой всё тепло. Оставляя Геральта мёрзнуть.

\- Тогда иди и найди её, мой друг. Я прощаю тебя, потому что я добрый и щедрый, и вообще у меня много достоинств, которые и не снились твоей ведьме.

\- Лютик.

\- О, только давай без обид. Я не отрицаю, что у нее есть хорошие черты. Ну, например... магия? Конечно, не такая чарующая, как моя музыка, но я уверен, что она впечатляет, когда дело доходит до ловли джинов. То есть, конечно, это было пугающе и невероятно впечатляюще, но... Подожди, о чём я говорил?

\- Лютик.

\- ...В любом случае, любовь слепа, а гнев глух, потому что мы никогда не слушаем свой разум, да? Да. Интересно, какие ещё эмоции можно связать с органами чувств? Я мог бы написать прекрасную... Ауч!

Лютик споткнулся о камень, о котором его пытался предупредить Геральт.

На этот раз мужчина даже не пытался его словить.

✷ ✷ ✷

_\- Я ничего не хочу, - честно признался Геральт, прекрасно зная, что жизни было нечего ему предложить._

_\- Ну-у, как знать. Может кто-нибудь **тебя** захочет, - пропел Лютик, подойдя чуть ближе и, оперевшись локтями на край ванны, многозначительно взглянул на ведьмака._

_\- Мне никто не нужен, - Геральт заставил себя посмотреть барду в глаза, - И я не хочу быть нужным кому-то._

_Музыкант долго смотрел на него с непонятной теплотой в глазах._

_\- Однако... Вот мы здесь._

_✷ ✷ ✷_

Геральт тащил Лютика обратно в таверну, аккуратно придерживая за талию. К тому времени, как они добрались до пункта назначения, бард уже почти спал, бормоча неразборчивую ерунду куда-то в шею мужчины.

Хозяин таверны приподнял бровь, когда Геральт попросил у него лишь одну комнату, но с нетерпением принял монеты.

Он донёс молодого человека до места их ночлега; тонкие пальцы, вцепившиеся в плотную ткань жилетки, не ослабили хватку даже когда мужчина опустил их владельца на кровать.

Голубые глаза смотрели на него с немой мольбой.

\- Я-я бы… я бы с удовольствием… - Лютик опустил голову, чуть смутившись, - Если бы ты был _добрее_ … Хотя бы иногда, немного _добрее_ , может быть, _однажды_... Мне бы хватило и одного раза...

Геральт устроился на полу рядом с кроватью, наблюдая, как юноша засыпает. Мысли путались в голове, словно после знатной дозы алкоголя. Он растерянно рассматривал изгибы тела музыканта, пока тот устраивался поудобнее.

Не успев даже задуматься о своих действиях, он протянул руку, осторожно стирая с щеки мальчишки блестящую слезу.

_Немного добрее_ , думал ведьмак... _Возможно ли это в его случае?_  
  


Он попросил прощения, но этого оказалось недостаточно, может быть доброта действительно помогла бы исправить ситуацию? В конце концов, он не умрёт, если побудет _добрым_ пару дней ради человека, который старается для него уже не один год.

Получит прощение и сможет ехать на все четыре стороны.


	3. Chapter 3

Пара могучих оленьих рогов украшала вестибюль таверны, а на ковре, лежащем посреди большого зала, красовался старомодный узор из крупных цветов и сквозных дыр, протёртых жесткой обувью частых посетителей. Как и в большинстве таверн, запах немытых тел и пива не выветривался из воздуха даже несмотря на постоянный сквозняк. Запах знакомый, но далеко не самый приятный. Клиенты, развесив промокшие перчатки перед тусклым огнем камина, поусаживались на длинные деревянные скамейки, чтобы обсудить последние новости их деревни. По мере того, как погода ухудшалась, количество людей в заведении увеличивалось. Распахивая двери, они запускали в зал холодный уличный воздух и свежий запах дождя.

На дубовой стойке было множество напитков и еды. Геральт потратил много монет, чтобы добыть самые вкусные блюда. Теперь со странным напитком в руке он присел за угловой столик, задумчиво рассматривая пар, кружащийся над тёплой жидкостью. Запах фруктовых специй, возможно, кипариса, защекотал его нос и ведьмак сделал глоток, принимаясь ждать.

Он ждал.

И ждал.

Дело подходило к обеду, когда Лютик наконец спустился по лестнице - мужчина сидел за столом, с которого открывался отличный вид на необходимую точку зала. Глаза барда метнулись по таверне, и, несмотря на тусклое освещение, почти сразу нашли Геральта. Пока молодой человек пробирался сквозь толпу между ними, ведьмак чувствовал, как в нем нарастает тревога.

Он осматривал музыканта с ног до головы, отмечая неопрятность одежды и бардак на голове. Обычно по утрам Лютик проводил у зеркала (если такое имелось поблизости) кучу времени,, и тот факт, что сегодня он решил не уделять своей внешности и толики внимания, обескураживал. Даже пугал, учитывая то, что желание парня выглядеть хорошо обычно прямо пропорционально его настроению. Что ж, ладно. Геральт прекрасно понимал, что не заслуживает легкого прощения, которое пьяный Лютик предложил ему прошлой ночью. Трезвый Лютик точно не допустил бы чего-то подобного.

Ведьмак вскочил со стула, как только молодой человек подошёл к их столу. Заметно испугавшись, бард сделал шаг назад, смущённо посмотрев на мужчину. Геральт почувствовал себя невероятно глупо в который раз за сутки - извинение почти достигло кончика его языка, но он проглотил его в последнюю секунду. Подойдя к другой стороне стола, мужчина выдвинул свободный стул.

\- Садись.

Синие глаза комично расширились. Лютик указал пальцем на себя и спросил:

\- Я? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сел?

Геральт впился в него взглядом, не желая повторяться, и снова указал на стул. Медленно, почти испуганно, Лютик сделал шаг вперёд. Послав Геральту очень растерянный _что-вообще-происходит_ взгляд, он сел. Мужчина хмыкнул в знак одобрения и подтолкнул музыканта ближе к столу.

\- Ладно. Ладно, это совсем не странно, - сказал Лютик, - На самом деле, совершенно нормально. В такой степени... Да? Геральт?

Геральт вернулся на свое место, изо всех сил стараясь не краснеть. Он не знал, как реагировать на недоумение в голосе Лютика, и как наконец успокоить быстро бьющееся сердце.

_Просто придерживайся плана,_ решил Геральт _, будь добр_.

Чуть сильнее, чем предполагалось, он пододвинул вперед тарелку с яйцами, ветчиной, и парой ломтиков хлеба. Лютик моргнул и уставился на него, словно впервые увидел еду. Геральт беспокойно поёрзал, чувствуя странное желание оправдаться.

\- Оно остыло за несколько часов.

\- Я… Извини, что? - один взгляд на хмурое лицо ведьмака заставил его задуматься, - Нет, подожди... Я благодарен? Да, очень благодарен. Спасибо, - неуверенно сказал парень, пробуждая у Геральта желание провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Просто ешь, - мужчина пытался смягчить свои слова, заставив себя улыбнуться, но его лицо было таким напряженным, что в конечном итоге улыбка выглядела далеко не такой дружелюбной, как того бы хотелось.

Бард покосился на него.

\- Ты что… скалишься? О да, определенно, ещё и рычишь! Выглядишь немного пугающим, если честно. И под "немного" я имею в виду очень сильно, просто невероятно, в высшей степени.

Противореча собственным словам, Лютик мягко улыбнулся, удобнее устраиваясь на стуле. Положив локти на стол и наклонившись ближе, он заглянул Геральту в глаза.   
  
  
  
\- Вообще, знаешь, я действительно удивлён и напуган.

  
  
Ведьмак облегчённо выдохнул - привычное звучание несвязной болтовни Лютика успокаивало. 

  
  
\- С каких пор еда удивляет и настораживает тебя?

  
Лютик выпрямился, неоднозначно взмахнув одной рукой.  
  
  
\- Ну, индейка за обеденным столом у графа Де Сталя выглядела пугающе, хотя, возможно, дело было в огромном ноже, который из неё торчал... А ещё я никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности, принимая напитки из рук Вальдо Маркса - только не говори ему об этом. А ещё... 

\- Ты боишься, что я причиню тебе вред? - произнес Геральт, заметно расстроившись. Он никогда не думал об этом раньше, но, чёрт, конечно же Лютик его боится. Иначе и быть не может.   
  


  
\- Нет! Господи, не будь идиотом, - яростно запротестовал бард, оскорблённый этим предположением, - Я боюсь множества вещей, Геральт из Ривии, но всегда нахожу в себе силы противостоять им, когда я с тобой, потому что я теб... Потому что знаю, что ты не допустишь, чтобы со мной что-то случилось.  
  
  


Геральт почувствовал как в груди болезненно сжалось что-то резкое, обжигающее и важное. Ощущение испарилось слишком быстро, так что он не успел его истолковать. Единственное, что он осознавал наверняка - своё желание быть ближе к Лютику. Намного ближе.   
  
  
Ведьмак вздрогнул всем телом от следующей мысли, посетившей голову - _ты его не заслуживаешь._

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, - пробормотал он, не замечая, как Лютик расслабился. И выдохнул, кажется, впервые за эту минуту.

Если бы Геральт отвлёкся от еды и поднял голову, он бы увидел, насколько опустошённым выглядел бард. На секунду парень нахмурился, - в глазах мелькнуло что-то мучительное, - а затем, кажется, смирился со своей частью. Но ведьмак не смотрел на него и не обратил особого внимания на то, как удручённо он смотрел в одну точку на полу.  
  
  
\- Геральт, я... То, что я сказал вчера вечером - тебе не нужно... Чёрт, пожалуйста, не думай об этой ерунде, я не хотел тебя обижать, мы можем ... Просто притвориться, что никогда ничего не говорил и...

Он замолчал, когда ведьмак резко поднял голову, озадаченный услышанным.

\- Пожалуйста, Геральт, - умолял бард с почти осязаемым отчаянием в голосе.

\- Что? - безэмоционально произнёс ведьмак, упустивший начало речи мальчишки. Бард вздрогнул от равнодушного тона собеседника и тот почувствовал себя виноватым и бесполезным.

Взбесившись из-за того, что всё катилось к чертям собачим, Геральт потянулся к своей дорожной сумке, вытаскивая оттуда охапку диких цветов. Почти все они были собраны в качестве лакомства для Плотвы. Все, кроме одного.

  
  
_Было еще совсем рано, когда капли дождя начали приземляться на траву и дома вокруг. Геральт чувствовал как вода смывает с его лица всю грязь. Он ускорился, опасаясь, что Лютик проснётся, прежде чем он вернется в гостиницу и успеет заказать что-нибудь на завтрак._

_Одуванчик привлек его внимание, возможно, из-за смелой манеры прорастания; слишком высокий, слишком яркий в неудачном месте, где никто не сможет оценить его красоту. Возможно дело было в мягкости лепестков и том, как утреннее солнце блестело в капельках росы - именно они натолкнули мужчину на мысли о..._

\- Вот, это тебе, - сказал Геральт сквозь стиснутые зубы, яростно всунув стебель в руку мальчишки.

Бард выглядел обескураженным.  
  
  
\- Цветок?..  
  
  


Молчание между ними значительно затянулось. Геральт не отводил глаз от Лютика до тех пор, пока его лицо не расслабилось и на нём не проявилась счастливая улыбка. Бард смотрел на цветок так, будто бы это было самым дорогим из всего, что когда-то попадало ему в руки.   
  
  
  
Когда он радостно хихикнул; улыбчивый, свободный и такой живой, _остальной мир исчез_.

\- Какое клише! Хотя, полагаю, я должен отдать тебе должное за оригинальность - одуванчики в этих краях большая редкость, - он замолчал на секунду, о чём-то задумавшись, а затем улыбнулся ещё шире, поднимая глаза на собеседника, - Невероятно любезно с Вашей стороны, сэр. Я бы даже сказал мило. Правда, ты милый.

Геральт позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.  
  
  
  
\- Ты ведёшь себя глупо.

\- Это ты глупый! - ответил Лютик с самодовольной улыбкой, которая никак не помогала скрыть покрасневшие щёки. Молодой человек осторожно покрутил одуванчик в руках, прежде чем поднести его к носу и вдохнуть сладкий аромат смешанный со свежим запахом утреннего дождя. Он выглядел счастливым, почти сияющим и очень, _очень_ красивым.

Геральт прочистил горло, мягко повторяя.  
  
  
  
\- Просто ешь.

С удовлетворённой улыбкой бард засунул одуванчик за левое ухо, затем разводя руками в движении «тада». Геральт долго молчал, перебирая в голове всевозможные варианты - _Лютик издевается над ним или ему правда нравится?  
  
  
  
_ Бард на мгновение помрачнел, испугавшись, что сделал что-то не так.

\- Тебе очень идёт, - в конце концов справившись со своими эмоциями, Геральт отвёл глаза в сторону прежде, чем произнести это.

Как любимая песня, звук смеха Лютика с каждым разом становился всё более очаровательным. Геральт не мог заставить себя оскорбиться, хотя был уверен, что бард смеялся над ним.

Внутри переполненной таверны их колени почти соприкасались под узким столом, и мужчина чувствовал себя странно счастливым. Он впитывал в себя всю последующую болтовню барда, накопив достаточно смелости, чтобы не отводить от него глаз до конца трапезы.

День был далеко не окончен, но Геральт решил задержаться с Лютиком немного дольше. По крайней мере, пока они с бардом не окажутся в более безопасной деревне, где его можно будет оставить без перспективы ежедневных переживаний за его сохранность.   
  


  
В конце концов, награда за доброту превзошла все ожидания.


	4. Chapter 4

_Освещённый луной и отблесками сотен свечей, украшающих тронный зал, Лютик покраснел, взглянув на Геральта из-под ресниц._

_\- Подаришь мне этот танец?_

_Ошибаться, разочаровывать и отвергать — замок, полный людей с разбитыми сердцами. Кровь смешалась с элем и тягучим сожалением. В глазах мальчишки было столько боли, что сердце Геральта перестало биться на одно мучительное мгновение._

~~_Пожалуйста, согласись. Пожалуйста, будь добр ко мне. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста_ ~~ _…_

_Сказанного не воротишь — за свои слова приходится отвечать. Это ужасно, потому что иногда извинений недостаточно для того, чтобы залечить раны, глубокие, кровоточащие. Задолго до этого ужасного вечера, до того, как они решили принарядиться ради бала, до начала всей этой затеи с добротой, Геральт кричал: «Теперь я лишь одного прошу от жизни — чтобы она спровадила тебя подальше от меня»._

_Сейчас всё изменилось._

_Жизнь всегда так страстно желала причинить Геральту боль. Ему нужно научиться быть осторожнее со своими желаниями._

  
✷ ✷ ✷

_**Ранее, в тот же день** _

\- Нет, - сказал светловолосый мужчина, поглаживая шею Плотвы, свободной рукой роясь в сумке в поисках каких-нибудь вкусностей для лошади. Конечно, он не нашел ничего ценного - у них не хватало еды с тех пор, как они покинули последнюю деревню на окраине леса.

\- Это ужасная идея.

Лютик разочарованно поджал губы.

\- С каких пор еда, эль и много монет это "ужасная идея"? Сжалься надо мной, я хочу поспать в тёплой кровати хотя бы один раз за месяц.

\- Хм, - выдал Геральт, опускаясь на колени, чтобы сорвать с маленькой цветущей поляны маргаритку и протянуть её барду. Правду говорят, что опыт приходит с практикой - на этот раз он ощутил лишь лёгкий намёк на смущение.

Лютик мягко улыбнулся, нетерпеливо отправляя маргаритку за левое ухо, вслед за вчерашним одуванчиком. Бард слегка наклонил голову, в глазах плескались дразнящие искры.

\- Ах, маргаритки! Прекрасный выбор. Они так дерзки в своей простоте, обладают цепким нравом, растут там, где не следует… одинокое бело-жёлтое пятнышко. Кого-то мне напоминает.

\- Я не… Я не похож на маргаритку, - гордо произнёс Геральт, хмурясь. Плотва уткнулась носом в его плечо, вежливо требуя ускориться. Ведьмак наклонился, чтобы ласково погладить её шелковистую шею и прошептать извинения.

Лютик наблюдал за ними с нежностью в глазах.

\- Ты очень похож на маргаритку, Геральт. Так же, как я похож на одуванчик.

_Не нужно было говорить ему, что я выбрал одуванчик из-за того, что он напомнил о нём_ , подумал Геральт, чувствуя жгучее смущение от воспоминаний о вчерашнем дождливом дне. _Лютик счастливо улыбнулся и, понюхав одуванчик в очередной раз за минуту, спросил, почему Геральт решил подарить именно этот цветок._

\- Напомни мне больше не делать этого, - Геральт сделал паузу, не желая говорить «не делиться своими мыслями и чувствами», - Не заваливать тебя кучей комплиментов.

Лютик выглядел шокированным репликой своего спутника.

\- Серьёзно? Ты говоришь мне так мало хорошего, что если отминусовать вчерашний день и ещё несколько милых моментов за все эти годы, я бы уже давно умер от того, как сильно ты меня недооцениваешь. 

И поскольку Лютик не был бы Лютиком, если бы не театральная манера поведения, он положил руку на сердце, делая вид, что ему очень больно.

\- Ты глубоко ранишь меня, Геральт.

Мужчина отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку, но в голосе всё равно звучала весёлость, когда он ответил:

\- Хорошо, я запомню.

Лютик придвинулся чуть ближе, пока они шли, и из-за этого их ладони то и дело соприкасались. Словно случайно, пальцы барда ласкали костяшки Геральта, лёгкими, почти интимными касаниями.

Ведьмак немного помедлил, прежде чем принять негласное предложение мальчишки, и взять его за руку.

У Лютика были длинные тонкие пальцы, и Геральт не мог не заметить как тот вздрогнул, когда он чуть крепче сжал маленькую ладонь в своей. Погода была прохладной, но ладони его всё равно немного вспотели.

\- Геральт, - Лютик улыбнулся с облегчённым блеском в глазах, - Ты удивительно хорошо заговариваешь мне зубы, но боюсь, что нам придется вернуться к обсуждению прежней темы: к балу. И не хмурься! Я понимаю, что ты ненавидишь такие мероприятия, но нам нужны монеты, и-и-и я сочинил откровенно изумительную балладу несколько дней назад. Было бы преступлением не поделиться ею с миром, так что…

Он замолчал, выжидательно глядя на мужчину.

Ведьмак глубоко вздохнул и, несмотря на свои сомнения, ответил: 

\- Ладно.

  
✷ ✷ ✷

  
Поправив пряжку ремня и серебряные запонки на рукавах пиджака, Геральт причесал волосы, сделав привычную прическу чуть более аккуратной, и почистил ботинки. Длинный плащ из малинового бархата идеально сидел на плечах - _мужчина был удивлён откуда Лютик так хорошо знал его размер одежды,_ \- а атласные золотые плетения на подоле грубой ткани зачаровывали своей утончённостью.

Бард восхищенно смотрел на друга, не переставая улыбаться. Сам молодой человек был одет в пурпурный и алый, и выглядел как всегда великолепно. За ухом всё ещё красовалась маргаритка. Он дотронулся до брошки, прикрепленной к шляпе, и пригладил и без того идеально выглаженный пиджак.

\- Иди первый, мне нужно ещё немного времени, чтоб подготовиться.

Геральт кивнул и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошел к двери. Почти покинув комнату, он обернулся.

  
\- Лютик?

\- Да?

\- Постарайся вести себя прилично. Чтобы нас не прогнали до окончания бала.

\- Очень смешно, - сказал бард с преувеличенным возмущением. Он взял в руки новую лютню - Геральт заказал её у одного из лучших мастеров последней посещённой ими деревни, - Советую тебе помнить _о своих_ манерах. Далеко не у всех вокруг такое ангельское терпение, как у меня.

  
✷ ✷ ✷

  
С самого начала вечера на лице Гарльта засела наигранная улыбка. Бал проходил в замке достаточно внушительных размеров, его стены возвышались в темноте сумрачным тёмно-серым занавесом. Издалека он выглядел как огромная гора, острая и могучая. Интерьер, тем не менее, радовал своей яркостью. Столы и скамейки по бокам были покрыты белыми полотнами. Несмотря на огромное количество людей, в зале было неоправданно тихо.

Исполнение Лютика восхитило всех - каждая баллада исполнялась страстно и талантливо, ноты сочинённых им мелодий кружили вокруг каждого гостя. Геральт наслаждался видом - в моменты исполнения своих песен бард выглядел счастливее, чем когда-либо.

\- Замечательное выступление, - прошептала женщина, сидящая рядом с ведьмаком. Её золотые кудри стекали водопадом по изысканному бальному платью.

Он одобрительно промычал, все еще не отводя глаз от Лютика.

Женщина тихо хихикнула, наклонившись ближе.

\- Ему очень повезло с таким преданным и любящим партнёром, как вы.

Геральт резко повернулся к незнакомке. Отрицание замерло на кончике языка, но серьезный взгляд глубоких зелёных глаз лишил его всякого желания противоречить сказанному. Улыбнувшись своему молчаливому собеседнику, женщина встала и с энтузиазмом зааплодировала музыканту, завершившему свою песню.

Всё ещё озадаченный произошедшим, ведьмак посмотрел на Лютика, взгляд которого был устремлён прямо на него. Бровь молодого человека приподнялась в немом вопросе - он хотел знать, комфортно ли Геральту находиться в этом месте. Получив утвердительный кивок мужчины, бард продолжил своё выступление. Веселый, наслаждающийся своей популярностью - не прошло много времени прежде, чем люди начали подпевать.

Непонятно почему, с притупленной болью и тревогой, Геральт впервые за долгое время подумал о Йеннифер.

Настроение испортилось.

Ему нужно было подумать.

✷ ✷ ✷

  
_\- Разве ты не за этим пришёл? - спросила Йеннифер, с неким вызовом, словно пытаясь доказать ведьмаку, что их отношения - не что иное, как страсть и влечение. Как будто Геральт не мог чувствовать ничего, кроме желания удовлетворить животные потребности._

_Он старался не принимать это на свой счет, ведь это Йеннифер. Всегда сомневающаяся в любви других к себе, из-за привычки не доверять никому на своём пути. Что-то в её сердце перегорело - что-то, что разъедало кожу каждый день. Геральт понимал её, как никто другой._

_\- Я пришел за тобой._

  
✷ ✷ ✷

  
Балкон замка был квадратной формы, с грубыми краями и ржавыми поручнями. Тем не менее, к концу вечера он остался единственным тихим местом здесь - как раз то, что было нужно Геральту. Его мысли - тяжелые и запутанные. Он хотел повернуть время вспять и оказаться во временах, когда все было не так сложно.

Но…

\- Геральт! - знакомый голос отвлёк его от отчаянных мыслей.

Он не был удивлён тем, что Лютик последовал за ним, но не думал, что тот прибежит так быстро. Выступление закончилось полминуты назад, а бард уже был здесь, слегка запыхавшийся и уставший. Музыка в зале продолжала играть.

\- Ты выдержал достаточно долго, но пропустил лучшую часть - последнюю песню. Я был великолепен, - сказал парень, поправляя свою шляпу с пышными перьями.

Геральт ничего не сказал, но музыкант не позволил этому сбить себя с толку.

Освещённый луной и отблесками сотен свечей, украшающих тронный зал, Лютик покраснел, взглянув на Геральта из-под ресниц.

\- Подаришь мне этот танец?

Ведьмак молчал и бард ощутимо забеспокоился, продолжая говорить уже более тихим голосом:

\- Я знаю, что ты не любишь танцевать, но здесь только мы с тобой и я подумал… На самом деле я надеялся, то есть, был бы действительно счастлив, если бы ты…

\- Лютик, - прервал его Геральт, краем глаза увидев трёх юных леди, смотрящих на них с другого края балкона. У одной из них были длинные тёмные волосы, красиво уложенные на яркое платье. Она смотрела на Лютика с глубокой тоской.

Наконец, ведьмак решился нарушить тишину.

\- Думаю, эта дама была бы рада станцевать с тобой.

В замешательстве Лютик повернул голову, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Геральт, и мужчина почувствовал иррациональный всплеск злости из-за того, что бард отвернулся от него. 

Тихо, чтобы никто, кроме Геральта не смог услышать его слов, он проговорил:

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл танцевать с кем-то другим?

_Нет._

Геральт кивнул.

Музыкант отвернулся от мужчины, вздрогнув всем телом.

\- О… Ладно. Тогда увидимся позже.

Слова прозвучали слишком резко, заставив ведьмака задержать дыхание на долю секунды. Геральт не мог позволить ему уйти просто так. _Только не снова._

\- Лютик… Прости. Мне нужно немного времени. Я хочу подумать.

_(Йеннефер, судьба, ребенок, любовь, страх)_

Бард посмотрел на него с непонятным выражением лица.

\- Оу, хорошо, но… Не заставляй меня ждать слишком долго, - затем, с чрезмерно веселой улыбкой, он добавил, - Иначе мне придётся искать другой способ скоротать время.

Геральт наблюдал, как фигура барда скрылась за поворотом, сожалея о том, что отправил его обратно в зал. Но ему нужно немного больше времени, чтобы разобраться в себе. Громкая музыка и ярко-накрашенные люди совсем не вписывались в атмосферу его самобичеваний.

_(Йеннефер, судьба, ребенок, любовь, страх)_

Ведьмак оставался на широкой веранде достаточно долгое время, пока туда не ворвался не вписывающийся в дух праздника запах крови. За спиной раздался пронзительный крик. Его тело двинулось в сторону опасности инстинктивно, с нечеловеческой скоростью.

Картина, которая открылась ему на месте происшествия — лужа крови, разбитые очки и толпа людей, исчезнувших из поля видимости, как только взгляд опустился на Лютика, лежащего на полу со скривившимся от боли лицом. Меч, пронзивший его живот вызывал беспокойство сам по себе, что уж говорить о чёрном дыме, исходящем из кровоточащей раны.

Темноволосая девушка, недавно получившая приглашение на танец от пострадавшего барда, плакала в стороне, а рядом с ней стоял низкорослый мужчина, с горделивым и высокомерным лицом смотрящий на раненного мальчишку.

\- Г-Геральт, - голос Лютика дрогнул.

Нет.

_**Нет**_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Эй, ты хочешь узнать секрет?_   
  
_Я люблю тебя, Геральт из Ривии._   
  


✷ ✷ ✷  
  
  
Страх сковывает людей. Оказывая мощное влияние на мыслительный процесс, он парализует, дезориентирует и активирует все защитные механизмы тела.  
  
  
  
Для Геральта этим механизмом всегда было насилие.

  
  
\- П-пожалуйста, отпусти, - хрипел ещё недавно довольный собой дворянин. Его голос звучал едва слышно - тяжело говорить, когда локоть лучшего ведьмака всех близлежащих земель упирается в твоё горло.  
  
  
\- Что ты с ним сделал? - угрожающе прорычал Геральт изо всех сил стараясь контролировать порывы злобы.  
  
  
\- Умоляю, - выдохнул мужчина, когда наёмник надавил чуть сильнее, демонстрируя серьёзность своих намерений. Глаза слабака заблестели от слез.

  
\- Я не знаю - это всё меч. Я... Я никогда раньше его не использовал. Колдунья, которая продала его мне сказала, что это поможет… - его взгляд устремился на темноволосую леди, с которой танцевал Лютик, - Решить проблему с изменами.  
  


Очередное рычание вырвалось из груди Геральта, и он почувствовал, как пелена гнева чёрным полотном затуманивает голову. Человек в его руках дрожал от страха; настоящий ужас стоял в глазах этого ничтожного червяка, ведьмак жаждал пролить его кровь как можно скорее.  
  


\- Ты не знал, какими особенностями обладает этот меч, но всё равно осмелился использовать его на моём друге?  
  


Дворянин взвизгнул, как раненая свинья.  
  
  
Толпа вокруг громко гудела, становясь всё более возмущённой по мере продолжительности допроса. Некоторые выражали своё недовольство жестоким поведением разозлённого гостя, но никто не осмеливался встать на защиту рыдающего от страха мужчины. Впрочем, вполне предсказуемо.

  
  
Геральт, в отличие от всех людей в этом зале, привык к опасности и смерти, но человек, истекающий кровью на позолоченном полу, был слишком важен, и он не мог позволить ему... Нет. Только не ему.

\- Где найти эту ведьму? - требовательным тоном спросил ведьмак.  
  


\- В западной части деревни, - темноволосая девушка, подкупленная добротой Лютика, сделала шаг вперед. Её красивое лицо выражало глубокую печаль.

  
  
Она посмотрела на барда, затем переведя взгляд на мужа.  
  


\- Её дом стоит на холме за таверной. Она поможет, но ты должен поторопиться.

  
  
Геральт проследил за её взглядом на Лютика, который лежал на полу, притихший и бледный. Времени на расправу у него действительно не было.

Глаза ведьмака гневно сверкнули на толпу, прежде чем он опустился на колени, поднимая пострадавшего с пола.  
  


Лютик бы лёгким, почти невесомым - словно дух уже покинул его тело.  
  
  
\- Потерпи ещё немного, - прошептал мужчина, губами коснувшись заправленной за ухо маргаритки.

✷ ✷ ✷

_Временами я сгораю от желания высечь эти слова на своей коже:_   
  
**_Я люблю Геральта._ **   
  
_Конечно, я никогда этого не сделаю - слишком драматично даже для такого как я._   
  
_Я боюсь, что они просочатся в мою кровь, будут течь по венам, заставляя сердце болезненно сжиматься каждую секунду, а затем попадут в мозг; защищенные, скрытые, ожидающие того дня, когда я буду готов поделиться ими со всем миром, с тобой. Когда я буду готов умереть от отказа._

✷ ✷ ✷

Домик ведьмы действительно находился на небольшом холме. Это было красивое здание из темно-красного кирпича, с волнистой шиферной крышей и массивной дымовой трубой. За низкими воротами красовался небольшой сад с поляной фруктов, овощей, трав и роскошных цветов. Около одной из клумб сидела маленькая женщина. Она бросила взгляд на незваных гостей и дружелюбно улыбнулась Плотве, прежде чем сосредоточить своё внимание на двух мужчинах.  
  
  
Лютик был прижат к груди Геральта, время от времени хныкая, когда ноющая боль в боку усиливалась.  
  
  
Прежде чем ведьма успела сказать хоть слово, Геральт бросил к её ногам проклятый меч, сердито нахмурившись.  
  
  
\- Мне сказали, что это твоих рук дело.  
  
  
Женщина удивлённо приподняла бровь.

✷ ✷ ✷

_Ты бы посмотрел на меня с отвращением? Пожалел бы? Или , может быть, просто неловко хмыкнул? Конечно, это очень похоже на тебя, мой друг._

✷ ✷ ✷  
  
  
  
\- Заклинание предназначалось для предотвращения измены, - сказала ведьма после того, как Геральт перечислил все травы, которыми пытался помочь барду. Она задумалась на мгновение, взглянув на мальчишку.  
  
  
  
\- Меч. Чтобы человек перестал тебе изменять, - невозмутимо сказал Геральт.  
  
  
Она старалась не обращать на грубость гостя ни малейшего внимания, но последняя реплика, полная скрытого негодования, заставила ярко-красные губы растянуться в улыбке.

Злой Геральт не пытался казаться вежливым. Не было времени думать о вежливости, когда жизнь музыканта висела на волоске. Договариваясь о спасении Лютика с Йеннифер, он тоже не особо думал о манерах.  
  
  
Он попытался успокоиться, чтобы выражение лица не казалось таким угрожающим. Однако, женщина совсем не выглядела испуганной - она взяла глубокий черпак, опустила его в кастрюльку, стоящую на маленьком столе и показала Геральту содержимое.  
  


\- Я дала ему это. Зелье, которое нужно было подлить любовнику его жены в вино. Понятия не имею каким образом меч оказался под действием заклинания.

\- Ты можешь спасти его? - спросил Геральт. Предыстория происходящего интересовала его в наименьшей степени.  
  
  
  
\- Я могу залечить его раны, - она сделала паузу, - Но с эффектом заклинания нужно бороться другим способом.

  
  
\- Каким.

  
  
\- Зелье вызывает боль, когда дело доходит до измены, но её можно смягчить истинной любовью. Любовью человека, которому принадлежит его сердце. Если бы такого не существовало, заклинание бы не сработало.  
  
  
Геральт нахмурился, разволновавшись.

  
Ему была невыносима мысль о том, чтобы выслеживать всех прошлых партнеров Лютика (может быть в другой раз и для иной цели) и просить их касаться мальчишки. Что-то в глубине его сердца было против данной затеи.

Но он не мог позволить Лютику погибнуть.  
  
  
  
\- Что ж, список достаточно длинный... Мальчишка чересчур влюбчивый. Это займёт уйму времени, я могу не успеть.

Женщина удивлённо посмотрела на ведьмака.  
  
  
\- Возможно. Но когда _ты_ к нему прикасаешься, ему становится легче.  
  
  
Геральт моргнул, искренне смущенный её словами. Она же не имела в виду... Нет. Он не настолько слеп, чтобы не заметить что в последнее время их с Лютиком отношения пересекли отметку дружбы, но вряд ли между ними было что-то, что можно было назвать истинной любовью. Бард однозначно испытывал к нему то же самое, что и к каждому второму человеку на своём пути.

  
  
Ведьма вздохнула.

  
  
\- Я приготовлю лечебное зелье, а ты пока попытайся решить, кто из "достаточно длинного списка" наиболее подходящая кандидатура.  
  
  


✷ ✷ ✷

  
_Ты знаешь, что великодушие - моя основная благодетель. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что тебя любят; любят так отчаянно сильно, что я боюсь, что не смогу справиться с этим чувством даже ~~если~~ когда тебе надоем и ты решишь от меня избавиться._

✷ ✷ ✷

Лютик лежал неподвижно, как камень - лишь грудь двигалась от тяжелого дыхания. Лицо было хмурым от боли, пот покрывал кожу, губы почти полностью посинели. Геральт протянул к нему руку, но тут же отдёрнул - он был слишком холодным и это пугало сильнее сотни чудищ.  
  
  
Что-то в груди ведьмака сжалось при мысли о том, чтобы лечь рядом с молодым человеком - не то чтобы он не делал этого раньше, они часто спали вместе на холодной земле во время путешествий. Просто в этот раз дело было не в желании коснуться, а в желании помочь барду почувствовать себя немного лучше.  
  
  
Он не знал, какой исход порадовал бы его сильнее: любовь Лютика к нему или равнодушие.  
  
  
Один из вариантов причинял боль, в то время как другой казался абсолютно неправильным.  
  
  


_\- Я-я бы… я бы с удовольствием… - Лютик опустил голову, чуть смутившись, - Если бы ты был добрее… Хотя бы иногда, немного добрее, может быть, однажды... Мне бы хватило и одного раза..._

_Подари ему пару цветочков и перестань орать каждые две минуты_ \- разве этого достаточно, чтобы влюбиться в монстра?

В него.

Он отказывался верить, что у его друга настолько низкие стандарты.

Как бы там ни было, колдунья определённо ошибалась - близость Геральта почти не помогала. Ему нужно было переступить через свою чёртову гордость и отправиться на поиски человека, в которого бард действительно влюблён. Найти кого-то доброго, нежного и достойного.

Как только он обернулся, собираясь покинуть дом женщины, за спиной раздался слабый голос:

\- Геральт.

Его имя из уст Лютика ещё никогда не звучало так отчаянно. Мужчине хотелось уйти ровно настолько же, насколько лечь рядом с бардом и пролежать до конца времён. Он снова подошёл к кровати, осторожно поправив тонкое одеяло, согревающее замёрзшее тело. Глаза мальчишки ненадолго открылись, в них была тревога до тех пор, пока они не наткнулись на мужчину. Имя ведьмака продолжало срываться с губ до тех пор, пока он не нашёл в себе сил ответить.

\- Лютик, - сказал Геральт, проводя рукой по волосам пострадавшего.

Он не осознавал, насколько напряженным был бард до тех пор, пока не увидел, как тот расслабился под его аккуратным прикосновением. Под кончиками пальцев кожа Лютика казалась невероятно нежной, поэтому Геральт не смог сдержаться. Его ладони ласкали молодое лицо, закрытые веки, нос и щеки. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он присел на кровать и прижался своим лбом ко лбу барда, шумно выдохнув.

Парень вздохнул с облегчением, вмиг перестав быть мертвецки бледным, и Геральт почувствовал себя таким счастливым, что побоялся, что его сердце может лопнуть.

  
\- Пожалуйста, не уходи, - умоляюще прошептал бард.

Мужчина поджал губы, ложась на левый край кровати.

✷ ✷ ✷

_\- Вот почему мы постоянно встречаемся. Почему я чувствую то, что чувствую, - сказала Йеннифер._

_\- Нет, - нерешительно буркнул Геральт, смотря девушке прямо в глаза. Конечно, ему не хотелось сомневаться в том, что чувства колдуньи к нему были искренними. Он не был достоин их, но, возможно, жизнь решила благословить его хотя бы раз._

_Глаза Йеннефер горели от ярости, но голос её оставался холодным._

_\- Это не любовь, просто... Ты загадал желание. Всего навсего магия._

✷ ✷ ✷

Геральт открыл глаза, всё ещё дезориентированный после длительного сна, и осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, где находится. Он немного расслабился, заметив, что давление на его животе было спровоцировано ничем иным, как рукой Лютика. Бард шумно выдохнул в его шею, посылая по спине целую кучу мурашек.

Ведьмаку должно было быть противно, но, стараясь быть честным с собой, он признал, что никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя правильнее.

Он уткнулся носом в подушку, вдыхая аромат мальчишки - смесь одуванчиков и утреннего дождя.

Грудь барда, плотно прижатая к спине ведьмака, была чрезмерно горячей.

Рука вокруг широкого торса на мгновение напряглась, прежде чем полностью расслабиться. Вскоре тепло чужого тела перестало ощущаться столь ярко и Геральт вздрогнул, словно его обдало леденящим ветром. Он повернулся лицом к Лютику, который выглядел так, словно находился в шаге от панической атаки. Мужчина прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть своё веселье, не упустив из виду то, как голубые глаза проследили за его незамысловатым движением.

\- Проснулся наконец, - произнёс Геральт, когда стало очевидно, что бард вряд ли сможет вымолвить хоть слово.

Парень прищурился, похожий на растерянного щенка.

\- Я, должно быть, выпил слишком много вина… Это не та комната, которую мы бронировали в гостинице, - он потянулся к уху, в поисках одуванчика и маргаритки, - Что случилось с моими цветами? Я их потерял? Чёрт, Геральт, мне так жаль.

Ведьмак пожал плечами.

\- Я нарву тебе ещё сотню таких же.

Несмотря на явную неуверенность и замешательство Лютика, слова мужчины заставили его улыбнуться.

Боже, в следующий раз Геральту точно нужно будет собрать ему целый букет.

Молодой человек чуть приподнялся на кровати.

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, Геральт, но я всё же хочу уточнить… У меня немного болит живот, знаешь, такая неприятная тупая боль, и, я клянусь, что помню злого дворянина, обидевшегося на меня за обычный, абсолютно невинный танец с юной девой. Будто бы нельзя было найти другой повод. Как ни крути, мне хотелось бы знать, через что я прошёл.

\- Хм-м, - протянул Геральт, садясь на кровати. Он задумчиво нахмурился, подсаживаясь почти вплотную к мальчишке.

\- Я так понимаю, ты меня спас? - бард улыбнулся, смущённый чрезмерной близостью мужчины.

Геральт все ещё не был уверен в своих чувствах и в том, что слова глупой ведьмы о любви Лютика были достоверными . Но одна вещь, которую мужчина знал наверняка, заключалась в том, что Лютик был абсолютной катастрофой и неповторимым совершенством. Он был катастрофой, когда дело касалось любовных похождений, связей с женами аристократов и дочерьми кузнецов. Но был совершенством, потому что там, где он - кишит жизнь, настоящая, яркая, ошеломляющая, полная радости, с терпким запахом одуванчиков в воздухе. 

  
  
Геральт решил, что встреча с этим мальчишкой - лучшее, что случалось с ним за последние несколько лет.

Поэтому он наклонился и поцеловал его.


	6. Chapter 6

Наступил рассвет, полный многозначительного мелодичного молчания - тот самый, успокаивающий сердце и душу, отблёскивающий солнечными лучами на верхушках деревьев и лазурной глади лесного озера. Вид был изумительный, вода мерцала, встревоженная ласковыми порывами ветра.

_Озёрная гладь - лучшая из зеркал_ , думал Лютик, _она не отражает твои истинные черты_ _, лишь смазывает облик в более прекрасную картину, размазывая недостатки по поверхности._ И всё же, достаточно одного прикосновения, чтобы пустить рябь через контуры лжи, поэтому, возможно, ему следовало пересмотреть свою оценку.

Бард был уверен, что сможет написать неплохую балладу, когда у него будет время развить эту мысль до чего-то более стоящего. Он напишет о чём-то абсолютно великолепном и недосягаемом. О страхе того, что великолепие исчезнет, как только ты попытаешься к нему прикоснуться. Страхе получить всё, о чём только можно мечтать, чтобы понять, что это всего-навсего иллюзия.

Лютик был в настроении сочинить что-то трагичное. Глубокая меланхолия овладела им в эти дни и придавала мрачный оттенок всем мыслям и начинаниям. Возможно, внутри него сидел злобный дух, который отказывался верить в позитивный исход какого-либо события. Вряд ли в его жизни может быть хоть что-то позитивное.

Прижимаясь спиной к стволу дерева, частично покрытому мхом, бард наслаждался моментом, разглядывая мирно спящего рядом Геральта. Редко когда у него была возможность смотреть на мужчину открыто, не опасаясь, что его обнаружат, поэтому сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно совершает злостное преступление. Геральт был зрелищем, наслаждаться которым дозволено лишь украдкой.

_Если бы Лютик позволял себе смотреть на него в открытую, без страха быть обнаруженным, он не смог бы отвести глаз._

Черты лица ведьмака отражали присущее ему мужество - слишком угловатые, чтобы его можно было назвать симпатичными, хотя картину идеально разбавляли пухлые губы и красивые волосы. Такой уникальный цвет, светящийся белый, как облако, освещённое солнцем. Лютик хотел пропустить мягкие локоны сквозь пальцы, случайно коснуться кожи и почувствовать Геральта - мягкого и жёсткого, его шрамы, его секреты, его _всё_.

_Неужели ты исчезнешь, если я прикоснусь к тебе?_

Геральт начал медленно просыпаться - веки приподнялись, открывая вид на залитый солнцем лес. Золотые глаза горели, как тлеющие угли.

В них виднелось что-то тёмное и горячее, и Лютик почувствовал себя обнажённым под тяжёлым взглядом. Он _хотел_ оказаться обнажённым под ним.

Нервно прикусив нижнюю губу, Лютик прогнал глупые мысли, радостно приветствуя мужчину.

\- Доброе утро! Я вижу, сон наконец-то решил выпустить тебя из своих злобных лап. Признаюсь, я уж было начал переживать, что мне придётся будить тебя самостоятельно. Откровенно говоря идея не очень хорошая - не хочу получить ещё один удар в живот.

Геральт тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ещё слишком рано.

Несмотря на самый разгар терзающей его тоски, Лютик почувствовал, как губы его растягиваются в улыбке. Вопреки устрашающему внешнему виду, Геральт казался странно восхитительным. Барду хотелось бы не находить это нелогичное несоответствие настолько очаровательным.

✷ ✷ ✷

Дорога перед ними заросла толстыми корнями деревьев. Они зигзагообразно переплетались друг с другом, образовывая сложные сети, по которым было трудно ориентироваться. В особенности Плотве. Их выбор маршрута явно не впечатлил благородную кобылу, но она все равно добросовестно следовала за Геральтом, почти не протестуя.

Лютик пообещал животному много морковки и сена, сколько бы она ни пожелала, пока старший мужчина нежно гладил её шею. В её гриве и хвосте были маленькие комочки грязи, на которые бард быстро указал Геральту - отчасти потому, что Плотва была прекрасным существом и заслуживала выглядеть лучше, но в основном из-за того, что Лютику нравилось то, как глаза Геральта загорались из-за его заботы. Когда взгляд золотистых глаз, такой нежный и яростный, смягчался, становясь похожим на патоку, Лютик обманывался, чувствуя себя любимым. Он нуждался в этой иллюзии намного больше сейчас, готовясь к поиску ответов, которые он, возможно, не сможет вынести.

\- Геральт, - отважно начал он, - Мне нужно кое о чем тебя спросить.

Мужчина недоверчиво посмотрел на собеседника, продолжая молчать. Привыкший к такой манере поведения, Лютик лишь тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я хотел спросить - мне кажется нам необходимо обсудить некоторые детали... То есть, я имею в виду, что мы с тобой словно барахтаемся в мутной воде и никак не можем выбраться на сушу. Я в некотором замешательстве.

Лютик смотрел на ведьмака почти умоляюще. Выражение лица Геральта было трудно прочесть, казалось, он изо всех сил старался не выдавать истинные эмоции ни малейшим движением. Весьма несправедливо, учитывая, что бард изливал душу со всей присущей ему искренностью. Неуклюже и неловко, но изливал.

Раздраженный отсутствием какой-либо реакции он спросил:

\- Понимаешь о чём я, Геральт?

\- Нет. Не совсем, - ответил мужчина, - Единственное, что я понял, это то, что ты в некотором замешательстве.

Могучие деревья возвышались над ними, мешая солнечному свету осветить путь. По иронии судьбы, это вдохновило Лютика пролить свет на проблемы, которые мучили его с тех пор, как Геральт вручил ему злополучный одуванчик (который прямо сейчас лежал в левом верхнем кармане его рубашки), и начали волновать ещё сильнее после той ситуации, произошедшей в доме молодой ведьмы.

_Губы решительно прижались к тёплому чуть влажному рту ведьмака, на который бард засматривался намного чаще дозволенного. Мозолистые ладони запутались в его волосах, притягивая ещё ближе, и Лютик чувствовал, как его кожа горит изнутри от каждого невесомого прикосновения._

_Это было - **всё.**_

Лютик грустно улыбнулся, голос дрогнул на последовавшем вопросе.

\- Кто я для тебя, Геральт?

_Даришь цветы, затем отталкиваешь. Целуешь, затем ведёшь себя абсолютно равнодушно._

Лютик не был уверен, что способен выносить это. Больше нет.

Золотые глаза смотрели на барда, улавливая каждую деталь, скользящую по молодому лицу. Он раздумывал над словами Лютика так тщательно, словно заданный им вопрос был самым сложным вопросом во всём мире.

В конце концов он сказал:

\- Разве это не очевидно?

Лютик насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Ты шутишь? Очевидность - это последнее слово, которое я бы использовал, чтобы описать твоё поведение. Каждое твоё действие в лучшем случае неоднозначно, а в худшем - абсолютно противоречиво.

В глазах Геральта промелькнула злость. Он сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте.

\- Я сунул язык тебе в горло. Несколько раз. Не вижу в этом ничего неоднозначного.

\- А потом продолжил вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло, - переполненный отчаянием, Лютик сорвался на крик, - Ты просто чёртов эгоист, который делает всё, что хочет, совсем не задумывается о моих чувствах и...

\- Достаточно, - кратко прервал его Геральт.

Бард вздрогнул.

Гнев в голосе ведьмака заставил его задрожать. Было что-то крайне болезненное в том, что мужчина направлял свою злость на него. Подобное случалось часто, и Лютик каждый раз чувствовал себя маленьким и беспомощным.

_Он ненавидит меня, он ненавидит меня, он ненавидит меня, о, как **мучительно** даже **думать** об этом._

\- Изв... - начал было бард, но резко замолчал. Он не сделал ничего плохого, почему он должен просить прощения?

Геральт сделал шаг вперёд, намереваясь приблизиться к барду, но, передумав, остановился. Он выглядел неуверенно и уязвлено.

\- Чёрт, - тихо прошептал мужчина, презрительно усмехнувшись; он сжал переносицу двумя пальцами, слегка нахмурившись. - Чёрт... Я действительно ужасен в этом... Прости, что я снова кричу.

Лютик ничего не сказал, потому что они оба знали ответ; _прощаю, конечно, **всегда**._

\- Я боялся, что перешёл черту, - сказал Геральт, - После того поцелуя ты выглядел отстранённым и я… Я решил, что тебе нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать. Не хотел, чтобы это выглядело так, будто мне всё равно.

_Отстранённым?_

Лютик предположил, что мог немного слишком сильно перенервничать, пытаясь не испортить момент. Поцелуй с Геральтом казался настолько нереальным, что бард едва ли верил в то, что он действительно был до тех пор, пока мужчина не упомянул об этом сейчас.

Тишина затянулась - Лютик пытался собраться с мыслями, но на этот раз Геральт решил, что бездействовать неразумно.

Он сделал ещё пару шагов, вторгаясь в зону комфорта юноши, и положил руку ему на плечо. С едва различимым трепетом в голосе ведьмак сказал:

\- Я сорву для тебя столько цветов, сколько ты пожелаешь, я даже буду танцевать с тобой, останусь с тобой… Если ты действительно хочешь _меня_.

Лютик почувствовал, как его глаза слезятся от краткого монолога; острая нежность пронзила его сердце. Он знал, что всегда будет хотеть - всегда будет нуждаться в Геральте.

Любовь была ужасной, худшим из всего того, что с ним случалось.

Сколько раз он представлял себя рядом с Геральтом? Их двоих, абсолютно счастливых, в объятьях друг друга?

Всхлипывая и смеясь, бард спросил:

\- Тогда как насчет того, чтобы засунуть свой язык мне в горло? Несколько раз. Думаю, мне бы это понравилось.

Геральт наклонился вперед, прислоняясь своим лбом ко лбу юноши.

\- Я думал, что такие проявления чувств слишком дикарские для твоей утонченной натуры, - на расслабленном лице засела нежная улыбка.

Бард задохнулся от негодования - драматический эффект был испорчен тем, что он подавился воздухом и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы откашляться.

\- Возможно, дело в вашем небрежном исполнении? Не заставляйте меня сомневаться в ваших способностях, продемонстрируйте мастерство.

Геральт закатил глаза.

\- Что, сэр, не воспринимаете конструктивную критику?

\- Не без слёз, - невозмутимо сказал ведьмак.

Лютик приподнялся на цыпочки и засмеялся в поцелуй.


End file.
